The New Cold War
by HaloWarrior56
Summary: The Cold War never ends. Socialist nation loose their arms due to debt. The Americas nearly break. Notoriety, Murderers of the Mask, The Golden Masks, Phantoms of the Opera are the Closed Door Government of the UCA. Now, their newest target is a fake teacher at Ryōō High. And students just show off, and cause trouble. (OC submissions!) M for violence, swearing, and dark subjects.
1. Chapter 1 Arc 1: Assault

Kagami Hiiragi and Tsukasa Hiiragi were walking together with their friend, Konata Izumi. Chatting about TV, anime, manga, books, and video games. They continued walking, unaware of what would happen.

"And, in the last part of the manga I read, Yellow started to go on a quest to save Red!" Konata explained.

"Cool." Tsukasa said.

"I wasn't listening." Kagami confessed.

"C'mon oneechan, I know you were listening!" Tsukasa giggled innocently.

"Yeah Kagamin." Konata smiled like a cat.

 _From a distance away_

A UCA sniper using old FBI combat gear with a M29R-MK1 sniper rifle lay on a nearby rooftop. The side of the gun read _'Jimmy's Shot,'_ and he was named Jimmy. He looked through the scope and saw Konata's smile.

 _'What a shit-eating grin.'_

"Pay attention." A growling voice said behind the sniper.

"Y-Yes sir, O.M.E.G.A. 125A, sir!" Jimmy stuttered.

* * *

Meanwhile, a van parked a half a block behind the Ryoo High School. Soon after it parked, the van started to shake violently. A buzz saw blade came through the space between both the doors. The doors flew open, and someone fell out.

"Gah!" A man in a business suit fell out of the van.

"Klutz." His partner commented.

"Damn you." The first one growled.

"Whining loser." The second one said cruelly.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Yelled the first one as he tried to punch his partner, only to get hit with a wrench in the leg.

"Both of you bakas, shut up!" Their commander ordered. "Jon, the Gods are you doing?"

"Hm?" Another man in a business suit asked. "Making sure our tactical vests and kalver vests are ready. All of you have full clips?" He reloaded his P22 silenced pistol.

The first two loaded their SUGs, their commander reloaded his dual UZIs. The commander made a hand signal, meaning 'masks on.' They complied and they put on bandanas, opera masks, and doge masks.

"When did you become Japanese?" Jon asked, only to be hit in the face with a wrench. Thankfully, he was wearing a helmet.

"Don't try me or you'll end up in a body bag." Their commander hissed.

"Sir?" A brown haired 20 year old, who was very kind, Marcus J. Fox asked his squad leader. "You wouldn't really kill him, right?" He said quietly.

"You say somethen'?" Their commander asked.

* * *

Tsukasa sat in her classroom. Mrs. Nanako Kuroi was teaching something about the Cold War. She woke up when Miyuki raised her hand.

"Yes, Miyuki?" Mrs. Kuroi said.

"Aren't we still in the Cold War?" She asked.

Mrs. Kuroi sighed. "No." She said. "The Americas began to collapse in on its self. They became corrupt, crime was a record high, and they were easily the most unbalanced nation on earth. And then, it was all resolved, and all of Latin, South, Central, and North America became united under the name of the United Countries of America. And they are highly isolationists. Almost as bad as North Korea."

Miyuki still looked confused. "What about the USSR and other socialist groups and countries?"

Mrs. Kuroi shrugged. "Debt nearly destroyed them, had to sell their weapons to countries who weren't in the war, and those countries sold this weapons to countries in North Atlantic Treaty Organization, or NATO."

Miyuki raised her hand again. "I think the Russians called it the economic butterfly effect, but I can't translate it."

* * *

A UCA police cruiser with the words "Police Department" written in Kanji. A black haired male sat shotgun, with a shotgun holstered on his leg. He looked at the backseats and the two O.M.E.G.A. Troopers sitting in the back seats. "You two, switch out of your armor." He ordered. "We don't need the attention. We ain't going loud."

"Yes sir, Boss." One of the two switched his armor into a brief case, but the other didn't.

"Yo, dumbass, we aren't going loud, we don't need the extra attention, ya idiot." Boss (yes, his name is Boss, I'll tell ya later) said with a NewYorker's accent, spitting his cigarette out the window and it hit the bottom of the car

"So?" The female trooper asked. "We need someone to watch your backs."

"That was a order, Lieutenant." He growled. "Five seconds, or you stripped of your rank."

The female trooper shrivered and switched her gear.

* * *

A hour later, UCA troops 921, 385, 211 who were Golden Masks and Notoriety personnel. 385 was almost overdosed on morphine and other drugs used to help him walk straight. Sadly, it just made him walk like a living pile of water bottles.

The nearby class was on the side of the wall he was standing at. He and his teammates were walking towards the door, unrealized to themselves. 385 recklessly walked in front of the classroom door, alerting the teacher.

"Class, stay here." He ordered. He stood up and snapped his mug handle and walked out quietly. He planned on killing at least one of the three.

He walked outside and then struck 385 and the back. 385 hit the floor form the strike and also the fact he had been nearly overdosed.

921 felt rage take over half of him and the other half remembered what the code for dealing with civilians was.

 _'If they kill, shoot to kill._

 _If they injure, attack to injure._

 _If they do nothing, ignore them.'_

921 bolted forward and hit the aggressive teacher with the stock of his rifle, knocking the teacher out. With minor damage to the teacher's back.

"Asshole." He muttered. "211, get over here and help 385." He had a pissed off tone, so 211 knew he had to follow orders.

Two male students in the class saw it happen, and grabbed a pair of scissors. The walked out into the hall and both stabbed 385 in the back, forcing 211 to drop him. 921 and 211 both released their safeties, and there was an unmistakable sound.

Gunshot.

The whole school shook at the sound, and froze seconds after. One of the two dropped dead and the other limped into the classroom before falling himself.

211 realized it. "Oh, son of a bitch." He muttered, facing palming.

"DAMMIT!" A voice yelled.

* * *

Tsukasa shot up, now wide awake as Konata. Miyuki and the rest of their classmates were frozen like ice. Nanako slammed the door shut and locked it. "Hide." She mouthed.

"DAMMIT!" A voice yelled.

"The hell's that?!" A male student asked.

"Gunshot!" Konata screamed in fear.

Tsukasa already had tears of fear forming in her eyes. "Why?" She muttered.

* * *

The Boss yelled "DAMMIT!" loudly, then bit down on the cigarette in his mouth. He touched his earpiece. "Everyone, masks on, gun out, DO NOT KILL ANYONE UNLESS THEY KILL."

 _"Understood, sir."_ A growling voice said over the coms.

 _"Got it, B."_ Marcus and Jimmy said.

* * *

Kagami tensed out the loud yelling and gunshots just before it. She looked at Ayano Minegishi with her orange hair and Misao Kusakabe with her brown hair, who'd both ducked their heads under their desks.

'Is Tsukasa okay?!' Kagami thought. 'What about Konata?! And Miyuki (get over it. I don't know how to write Japanese names. Leave it at that)?!'

* * *

Patricia Martin, Minami Iwasaki, Hiyori Tamura, and Yukata Kobayakawa panicked. Patricia remembered what today was. July 4th. She already felt like crap being away form home, and now she could be killed?! Today was going bad for her.

"Why?!" Patricia asked to no one. "God why?!"

* * *

Marcus ran down the halls with 125A, trying to catch up with the brother-of-a-Mexican-drug-dealing-son-of-a-bitch. Lockers could help find him.

"I'll slit the idiot's throat if I see him." 125A growled. "To hell with the bonus."

"Aren't you in the Titans?" Marcus wondered.

"Shut up Lance Cprl." 125A glared.

* * *

The cause of this was a brother of a drug dealer named Pablo Royer, a Mexican-Spanish-American who'd underwent plastic surgery and was disguised as a teacher. He had an unsettling smile inside as he told his students to run. The smile was from he thought his brother hired the UCA to bring him back alive.

"Tontos, idiotas, imbéciles!" He thought in Spanish.

"Bloody 'ell?!" A man with a British accent shouted. "Where's that thug?!"

"Ya Brit! _"_ Brazilian soldier said. "You're an idiot!"

"Shut up." An American hissed at his two soldiers.

"Mierda (crap)." Pablo muttered. He'd been caught. He looked around and realized he still had a pocket knife. "Yo!" He called, getting a round shot at the wall that was meant for him. The Brazilian soldier charged at him before being stabbed in the stomach.

He grabbed the sidearm, which was the only thing the Brazilian was carrying.

"Put a round in his head!" The American ordered.

The British man got shot and his rifle cracked a round through the American's chest.

* * *

Squads were covering the halls, looking for Pablo. They would go into the classrooms, look for Pablo, and leave. Police were arriving outside and so were concerned families. Jimmy caught sight.

 _"Everyone, get ready. Police are here. They aren't like ours those. Just sidearms."_ He shot the car wheels, and shot a satellite dish off a news van. _"B, get ready for a shit-strom."_

* * *

Konata looked around and saw that a bullet hole went through the wall, but it didn't hit anyone. It had gone through the window and stopped a police car. A loud gunshot sounded off. Rapid foot steps were near by, and they belonged to soldiers.

"Where the ever-living _hell_ is that rat!?" A male shouted, his voice too close.

"I don't know, idiot!" A female soldier shouted back.

"I KNOW THAT!" The male shouted back. "Safeties off, all of you! Cops are here, I don't want to see anyone else dead!" He grew more ticked off.

"Hands up!" Another voice rang out. "You're under arrest!"

The class heard a few seconds of silence before laughter. Laughter!?

"You think you can take us!?" The male laughed. "My UZI has more rounds than you have altogether"

5 rounds were fired, and a body hit the floor. There was a sudden burst of gun fire before 2 more bodies hit the floor as well. The classroom door shot open, but saw only a downed soldier land in front of Mrs. Kuroi's desk. Two more soldiers rushed in, but they weren't wearing what LOOKED to be combat armor. It simply looked like they were in business suits and bearing armor.

The male, who had a hood and bandana on, looked at the students before saying, "Oh, dammit..."

The other soldier, who was also male and was using a G.I. Joe SnakeEyes eye-cover, pulled out a medical device of some sort. He quickly scanned his downed teammate with in before saying, "She's dead. Bullet in the gut killed her."

Everyone else in the room was frozen. The first male stood up. He yanked his fellow up by the shirt collar, and made the hand motion for 'stay ready.'

"We're not here to hurt anyone." He said. "We're looking for a fugitive, and he's been causing for trouble than we'd like."

A radio on the first one's tactical belt buzzed before it said, _"All units, squad Delta 1 was killed by the target. Prepare to engage in combat."_

"OHSHIT!" A man shouted down the hall before there was the sound of someone being stabbed and two more being shot.

"Round up any more weapons. We don't need this whole operation going to hell." A cold voice said. The man walked near the classroom door. He looked into the class and then ordered.

"Corporal. Private." He said in a cold tone. He pulled out a shotgun like weapon. "Up."

"Yes sir, O.M.E.G.A 125A, sir!" The two got to their feet, scared shitless.

Konata looked at O.M.E.G.A. 125A's armor. She thought it looked like it was from anime before she noticed the crimson liquid that stained his armor. Blood.

* * *

 **Soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo... That was interesting. Um, so, review. Sorry for everything, like jackfilms! (That's a joke.) Peace. If you don't like it, just leave*. Get it? Now, to those who don't get it. Dumbass doctors almost made a soldier overdose, a teacher and 2 students attacked and killed the soldier, and then it just continued into a larger scale conflict.**

 ***that's for people who want to put KYS. I'm not putting up with that bs.**

 **In other news, here's a look at my new story, Fallout New Vegas: Lucky Stars. I hope to have it done by Monday/Tuesday.**

* * *

Short blue hair. Tan skin. Weird mole under his right eye. Otaku daughter. Yup. That perfectly describes Sōjirō Izumi.

He was walking down the street with a bottle of Coke in his left hand and 120 yen in his pocket (he was gonna by two bottles, but he got the only one left).

While he was walking back to his house, he saw someone on the street with a bag of game cases. He walks up to the man.

"Hi." Sōjirō said. "What's that game?"

"Fallout New Vegas. Why?" The man asked. He was just wearing black pants and a brown shirt, with a bandana like thing tied around his arm. "You want to buy it?"

"Yes." Sōjirō nodded.

"You have enough yen to equal 10 USD?" The man asked. "That's about...1039 yen."

Sōjirō checked his wallet and pulled out an additional 919 yen and paid for the game.


	2. Chapter 2 Arc 1: Shit Hits The Fan

Boss tried to contact Jimmy, and when he finally did get through, all he heard was a loud gunshot. He knew that it came from a AUG, but the body that hit he floor weighed more than a cop.

 _"Boss, we have a problem."_ Jimmy said. _"Still got the Militants on stand by?"_

"HANDS UP!" Someone shouted behind Boss.

"Oh...Shit..." Boss muttered. He turned around and fired the Locomotive shotgun. He didn't flinch at the sound, he'd grown immune to it by now.

"Oh my God, Boss!" A stealther exclaimed with his partner. "Where were you?"

"Trying not to be shot in the face." Boss replied sarcastically.

 _"Boss!"_ Jimmy shouted. _"Get the Militants on the operation. NOW, DAMMIT!"_

"Shut up!" Boss shouted over the coms. "Remember, we've already lost Stealthers and weapons. We can NOT let anyone get their hands on this tech, otherwise, someone will end up six feet under!"

* * *

125A's look did not change. He stood there for a few seconds before saying, "We need to go."

"Yes sir." Both soldier left the room. They spoke in a tone that resembled that of a old man.

"All of you..." Growled 125A, almost in a calm manner. "Leave this school for your own sake. I hope you heed this warning."

As 125A left the classroom, students began to flee like frightened mice. The school had fallen out of control, and over one man. Who could have guessed one fugitive could have caused this much trouble, and, how could he escape the largest country (UCA spans the length of North, Latin, South, and Central America) with the largest military and strictest immigration laws?

* * *

 _"Dammit, is this thing on?!"_ Exclaimed Boss's voice from over the radio. _"Comer (com-er, a UCA position where you work at the communication center), you there?"_

A dirty blonde haired 18 year old Miliant communicator, Cody Mayers (thx for the OC submission, Smithy) woke up. He looked around the room, realizing he was the only one on shift. He also figured out his black Avenged Sevenfold hat was on the floor.

 _"What in the_ HELL!?" Boss asked. _"Is anyone there!?"_

"S-sorry!" Stuttered Cody, grabbing his hat. "What do you need, sir?"

 _"GET THE GENERAL AND GET SOME DAMN REINFORCEMENTS, NOW!"_ Boss shouted, multiple gunshots being heard. _"THAT'S. AN. ORDER."_

"Okay." Cody said, grabbing his weapon, a silenced M4, bolted out of the room and past his fellows. 'Oh god, why did I have to positioned at Checkpoint Sunset? The everything here is so far away from any towns.'

Cody barreled through the doors, still awake...ish. The general and the other officers looked at him, skeptical looks crossed on their faces. Normal for them, especially the general.

"What do you need, soldier?" The general cocked an eyebrow, looking him dead in the eyes.

"The Boss had requested reinforcements. Now." Cody sputtered.

"Goddammit..." The general muttered, two fingers placed on each side of his face. "Cpt. Jones, take this soldier and find 49 more and get there, now."

"'Ell yes!" The captain exclaimed, giving a two figured saluted as he ran out of the room with a MK11.

* * *

It was almost 39 minutes before reinforcements got into the school, some being ordered to cut off any more new comers to the shit-show. But the school had been silent. Only sounds were faint footsteps. But no one could get out of the school, Stealthers blocking off any and all doors.

"All troops in the west side, the target has been traced nearby you. Find him and execute him, at any costs." O.M.E.G.A. 125A ordered, showing no more disregard for taking prisoners.

 _"Ta hell with that order."_ Jimmy responded. _"We still have tons of civilians on the west side."_

 _"All of you, shut the hell up! This is prime direction. Find.. This. Son. Of. A. Bitch."_ Boss ordered. _"We didn't need this horse shit, but due to some soldiers incompetence, this is being dragged out much_ unneededly _then we needed. Everyone understand?!"_

Everyone who heard the order followed it without another order. But it's not currently working out for them..

* * *

After several minutes of running around aimlessly, Kagami and Tsukasa met up with each other. They were happy to see one another, but Tsukasa had a dead look in her eyes for a moment.

"Oh my god! What's wrong, Tsukasa?" Kagami asked worriedly, more concerned than ever.

"O-omega..." Muttered Tsukasa.

"Omega?" Kagami looked confused. "Never mind. We need to get out of here now."

"R-right." Tsukasa nodded, beginning to try to find a way out of this hell-written combat zone.

They'd begin running from hall to hall, trying to find a way out. Whenever they'd hear combat boots or even the slightest bit of combat taking place, they would take off running. But they had no idea of the Militant nearby. But they came face to face with him.

"Oh no." Kagami muttered, looking at the dirty blonde haired Miliant.

Thankfully got them (and unfortunately for the young man), Konata's police officer cousin, Yui Narumi, and some of her fellows were nearby.

Cody, the same Miliant for earlier, had the same 'scared like hell' look on his face. Despite his M4, he was outgunned. 1-3 realistically.

"Hands up!" Yui pointed a gun at him, aiming right at his heart.

Cody put his hands in the air, turning around slowly. He was just as scared as them. His first day in a battlefield was civvies. Today was just bad for everyone. But, by the hand of the Lord, Cody had a way out. To his left, he was clear to run. So that's what he did.

"Hey!" Yui fired 2 rounds at him, both missing. Before she could do anything else, he'd already disappeared behind a wall.

* * *

"Well..." Boss looked through his rifle's sight, aiming straight at Pablo's head. "Hope you understand what your fate is, bastard."

"Arder en el infierno (burn in hell)." Pablo growled.

Boss smirked. as he fired. "You too." He began to walk away. "Everyone. Pull the hell out. Taking prisoners is now a option."

 _"Why the hell wasn't it before?!"_ Jimmy semi-shouted.

"Heh...Either that, or shoot anything that moves. Which sounds more humane?" Boss chuckled at the sniper's stupidity.

* * *

"Hands up!"

Chilling words that Konata and Miyuki completely understood. They'd been caught. They both looked behind them, only to see it was three men. 2 with MP5Ks, and one with a Glock 17.

"On the ground!" Glock ordered, pointing his gun at Miyuki's shoulder.

"Sir, they're only kids. You may be in your mid 40s, but you still get that they have a right to keep their WHOLE body without injury!" One soldier protested.

"Go to hell, private." The officer growled, now aiming the gun at the soldier.

"Ohmygod..." Konata stared in fear.

The second soldier hot the officer on his head with his MP5K. He knelt down, pulling the officer over. There was writing in Russian. "Soviet spying bastard." He said, grabbed the officer. "Jason, get these two away from here."

* * *

At this point, Nanako was even desperate to find some way out of this god-forsaken battlefield. But she was getting to hasty. As she ran through the halls, she ran into someone, making them both trip. Whilst she rubbed her head form the pain of hitting the floor, the person she bumped into stood up.

Nanako blinked and grew fearful. "U-u-uh..." She went to say something. In front of her was Boss, shotgun in hand. She looked down at the ground, expecting him to just shoot her dead right there.

"Get up." Boss said, extending his hand to help her up.

Nanako looked up. "W-what?" She looked at him confused. "Why haven't you just shot me?"

"Yeah...Not all soldiers are heartless, sweetheart." He said sarcastically. "Get. Up." He repeated.


	3. Holiday Special (forgive me)

**So, this has no effect on the storyline. And soon it will get back to the same gritty and gun filled story you're used to! Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...**

* * *

 _ **"HELLO EVERYBODY! WELCOME TO THE NEW COLD WAR'S HOLIDAY SPECIAL!"**_ Akira Kogami, today's host (one of them), welcomes the audience.

Ava Crimson, your second female host, sipped a cup of hot chocolate. "Shut up...Please..." She groaned.

"Cheer up, Ava!" Jacob York smiled, fixing his scarf. "It's the holidays, where we can forget our regrets from this year!"

"C'mon...Wait, we're live?" Minoru Shirashi looked at the camera.

One of the cameramen fumbled with his camera, shaking the view of the screen. _"Yo, we're live! We can't talk off of the special now."_

"R-right!" Shirashi stuttered, getting everyone's attention.

"Ohcrap." Ava muttered. "Um..." Ava just buries herself in fur coat, trying to hide her face.

Jacob smiles at the camera, pulling out a small device. "I've conveniently gotten some Stealther and O.M.E.G.A. tech for today."

Ava looked at the camera, looking somewhat cute. "The creator just said that this would take place in the unnamed L.S. town, with the climate of the UCA northern weather because he said forget it."

 ** _(HEY! THAT'S CLASSIFIED!)_**

But the camera pans to the small town, and for the sake of my time, it's Cody, Marcus, and Jimmy were celebrating new years with the Izumis, Hiiragis(the 4 sisters), and Takaras...and Maybe Patricia.

* * *

Jimmy and Marcus walked into the room with everyone else, after just getting off of the transport that got them here. It was silent outside, but when they got closer to the door, they could hear a ton of voices.

"Why did we come here again?" Jimmy muttered to himself.

Marcus sighed. "C'mon, we're just here to celebrate one of the biggest holidays world wide."

"Sure, sure." Jimmy understood what Marcus meant. "And my family was busy anyways, so it's nice having someone to hang out with on this day."

The door cracked opened some, a bit blue hair coming through. Then the door fully opened, Konata and her father standing at the door. "Hey guys!" Konata greeted with a smile. "Do you know where Cody is?"

"...Crap. He was on a different transport..." Marcus faceplamed, but some footsteps were heard behind the small group.

"I'm here. Sorry I'm late!" Cody said, wearing normal winter clothes.

"Well, come on in!" Konata's dad pulled Jimmy and Cody into the house, Marcus walking in before he even noticed.

It was quite lively for a small group (by their standards of "group"). The Hiiragis were talking amongst themselves with the Takaras, Miyuki and Kagami just talking about school, Tsukasa saying something every now and then. Cody and Konata were talking about only God knows what (no joke intended), probably something entertainment related.

"So...Mr. Izumi, why isn't your wife her with you and Konata?" Marcus asked. "Normally, where I come from, families spend holidays together."

"U-uh...My wife died several years ago. And call me Sōjirō." Said Sōjirō, some how with a faint smile on his face.

Marcus was caught off guard by that. "I'm sorry about that, Sōjirō. My best wishes for your future."

"Thank you...?" Sōjirō realized he didn't have Marcus's name yet.

"Marcus J. Fox." Marcus introduced himself, as he didn't do it before.

Jimmy just stood in silence as everyone else talked on and on. He was social with his teammates, but other than that, pretty much didn't speak.

"Hello there!" Patricia walked over to him. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing." Replied Jimmy. "I kinda had nothing to do."

Patricia still had a smile. "You're from America, so what's it like back home?"

"Before I enlisted, it was nice. We had so much land, that it seemed we wouldn't have to deal with things such as famine. We had the bets technology in the world, strange for a mostly isolationist country." Jimmy explained, a small smile crossing his face.

Patricia's interest perked like she'd just heard a new Yaoi show was released (my god...Did I just the that?). "A lots changed, I wish I could head back there one day."

"Wish I could get done with deployment already." Jimmy smiled. "And before you ask, a new regiment got placed where ours was. I don't know why."

* * *

Jacob still had a smile on his face. "Welp, that's a rap everyone!"

 _"We still have five minutes left, mate."_ A second employee informs the 4.

All four of their jaws dropped. "Oh...crap." They muttered in unison.

The whole group of employees just try to find something, _anything,_ that could be a filler. The 4 decided to help them out.

"Uh...I guess that's our show-" Akira began, being cut off by a loud slam of a door opening.

"Lieutenant, Crimson..." Boss walked onto the set. "When did you get that Stealther tech, and why did you use it?"

"Holiday special, sir." Jacob explained. "And we have to close now."

"Goodbye everyone!" The 4 shout, and it cut to the Lucky Channel closing screen.


	4. Chapter 3 Arc 1: Gunners (& small note)

"Sweetheart?!" Nanako shot up, looking as though she was about to straight up kill Boss.

Boss took a step back, not raising his shotgun. "Dear god, calm down!" He said. "Listen, there's a way out of this shit-show. Behind me, there's a window near the left. Go there and you can open it."

"Oh, thanks then." Nanako immediately ran from the area, heading to the windows.

* * *

Kagami and Tsukasa had already gone far away from the short battle. But they came across something more disgusting than that. It looked like some students had been caught in the combat between some Stealthers and police.

"O-oh my god..." Kagami gripped Tsukasa's hand. The blood of the 2 students stained the floor, but it didn't look that same as the Stealther. He had multiple bullet holes in his armor, one being straight on his chest.

"Sis." Tsukasa scooted closer to her sister, tears at the rims of her eyes. "Why would anyone do this?"

Marcus happened to be nearby with his only remaining teammate, Jon, and had to hide for moment.

"Move up, Marcus." Jon said. "Now."

Tsukasa and Kagami immediately looked in that direction, making Marcus want to punch Jon in the balls. But, none the less, he stayed quiet, bitting his own lip.

"Is anyone there?" Kagami asked. "Come out. We won't hurt you."

Jon shoved Marcus in front of him, right in front of the two girls. "Oh crap..." Marcus mumbled to himself.

"Back up!" Kagami ordered.

Marcus now looked pissed off. "We won't hurt either of you!" Stress of having to watch every bullet must be getting to him by now.

"How do we know?!"

Then, before anyone could respond, two loud gunshots sounded off nearby. Everyone looked until the direction of where it came from.

"Son of a bit-!" A shout came from around the corner. "Jason, Antonio, what happened to your officer?!"

"Bastard's a damn Soviet!" Another man, presumably Antonio, said. "We don't need him awake for the time being."

* * *

Down the hall, the five people were no more confused than anyone else. But, the big question that Konata and Miyuki wanted an answer to is: how in the hell do the Soviet spy fit in?

"Didn't Kuroi-sensei say that the UCA was isolated?" Konata asked.

Miyuki wondered in her own mind for a few seconds. "Yes...But she said like the Democratic People's Republic of Korea, and they still have some allies." She explained.

"The hell was that?" Antonio asked. "How do you know anything about the United America?"

Konata felt some type of anger bubbling in her stomach. They'd killed people, so why should she not be pissed off?! "Why do you want to know?!"

Antonio blinked, before obviously growing angered at the kid. "Kid, we're a f***ing dual continental country. We only do business with maybe 2 countries, at the most."

"Shut up, dumbass." The first voice remarked.

"So what? How does that give you the right to kill other people?!" Konata asked. Her rage was at its boiling point. "You have done nothing but kill innocent people?!"

Antonio said some insulting words under his breath. "Yeah? So, then why in the _**HELL**_ was our _**old**_ government filled with people who'd arrest you for holding a _**goddamn beer can**_ in your hands?! None of us even want or be here, let alone have to hold a gun to another person's head!" He was actually getting enraged over a 18 year-old!

"That isn't an excuse for killing random people!" Konata retorted with a shout.

 _Step. Step. Step. CLICK._

"Why are you 3 bickering with a group of _children?_ You all should be in a transport by now."

"O-O.M.E.G.A. 125A, sir!" The three soldiers practically were scarred shitless. They made Konata snicker before 125A turned his attention to them.

"Run, now. Or, leave in a transport. You have 3 seconds to decide."

3...

Konata was now frozen in her spot, Miyuki no better. What did this _**psycho path**_ mean by "leave in a transport?" Dead or alive?

2..

125A pulled out a handgun, loading a tranquilizer-filled magazine in the gun. The sound of the gun cocking quickly scarred the two girls even more.

1...

Miyuki and Konata tried to turn to run, but the tranquilizers knocked them both to the floor.

"Get these two to a transport. Don't take any more civilians as prisoners."

* * *

Yui had been chasing down Cody since she first fired upon him. For whatever mental reason stopped him from pulling the trigger, Cody refused to fire. Hell, he'd only fired his gun to scare off some people. But, Jimmy had spotted the duo of enemies.

"Blondie, takin' the shot." He said with a monotone voice. He pulled the trigger, but the sun had gotten in his eyes, sending the round flying into Cody's arm. "GAH! FRIGGINSHIT!"

The bullet broke the glass, the bullet hitting Cody's arm. It cut through the skin with no effort. "AHH! WHAT THE-?!" He fell over onto the ground, his M4 flying off his arm and a round firing through a locker. With a loud thud, he fell it the ground before being knocked put by hitting the floor too hard.

"Huh? What just happened?!" Yui semi-screamed, thinking the bullet was going to kill him.

Then, 3 sets of footsteps thundered down the hall. At the other end, Boss and the 2 Stealthers, all ready to kill on a minute's notice. Boss spotted Cody bleeding, he bolted over to Yui, kicking her in the stomach. That instantly knocked her out.

"Johnson, get over here! You're a medic!" Boss ordered, scanning the hall for anyone else. "We've done every thing to keep anyone form dying and now we have to do this again. So, get on it, dammit!"

"Yes sir!" Johnson, an African-American Stealther, got to work on patching up his downed fellow's arm. "Nothing _too_ bad...Just...Okay, he'll be in the medics' for a week or so."

"Got it. Finish patching up what you can for now. Then, we're gone like snowflakes in the wind." Boss was wasting no time as he lit another cig. (Three in one day. Jeez...). "Smith, get this officer. She's a sergeant. Could know something useful."

* * *

Outside, parents were watching in complete horror, their stress growing with ever bullet fired. And at this point, they could all tell it was a large group.

"Yes, we have word that unknown forces have blocked off multiple streets near the high shool where this tragic event it taking place. Police said they have mostly hunting rifles or close-range weapons such as baseball bats." A new reporter said, rushed like no tomorrow.

From inside the school, a voice seemed to echo out. "All teams, clear to disengage from combat. Eyes peeled, look for any [inaudible] and keep away from anyone else. There were [inaudible, inaudible] here, one of which is confirmed dead." It was in English, and only a few people could understand it in the least.

Some students came out of the building, of the ones near the exit was Minami, Yutaka, Hiyori, and Patricia. But, for whatever reason, Patricia stopped walking. No one but the 4 were nearby, there was no gunshots nearby, but one of the only Stealthers bodies lay neat the exit. And the torn up UCA flag on his shoulder was visible.

"Hey...I think know this flag...from somewhere..." Said Patricia as she stared at the flag. Navy blue, red, white, 23 golden stars inside the navy blue center. Of course jet was mostly torn, but some still showed through.

Hiyori looked at her fellow Otaku great concern. "What the hell do you mean?! And who cares?! There could be more of those gunners nearby! The exit is less then five feet away!" She semi-shouted, drawing the attention of the other two girls.

Yutaka brushed some tears from her eyes before asking, "W-where did you remember the flag f-from, Patricia?" Yutaka dared to look at the body, but immediately turned away and hugged Minami's arm tightly.

"A-America..." Patrick said in a whisper.

* * *

 **Reader One: O meh gawd! The author has something to say**

 **Reader Two: One, talk normal. Two, shut up so he can talk.**

 **Alright. Yes. An author's note. Amazing, right? I haven't done these in so long. Well...To the point. 1. Next story chapter is off the table in place if a history lesson with Boss.**

 **Boss: *spits cig* Wait, I didn't agree to that!**

 **(No one gives a shit.) Nanako Kuroi!**

 **Nanako: Where am I? And what happened to the school?!**

 **(That's a story for another day.) And me! Real quick shout out to Smithy55 for helping with the development of his story and for the OC Cody.**


	5. SPOILER WARNING! History time

**Hello everyone! So, yes, this is gong to be shorter, and I have no idea if I'm going to be able to keep that promise. SPOILER WARNING! *turns to other room* BOSS! NANAKO! GET IN HERE!**

 **Boss: Screw you! I have other things to do!**

 **Nanako: I have a class to teach.**

 **Yeah? Guess what, authors have more control than the characters in these types of chapters! This is a breaking the 4th wall chapter! I don't care whatever else you have to do today! There's always tomorrow!**

 **Nanako: Since when are we in a story!**

 **Boss: I still did not sign up for this!**

 **Yeah, like I said, no more fourth wall for today! Now, you know why you're here. So stop fighting as we get onto the lesson! (God, these two sound like an old married couple by the way they're shouting)**

 **Both: HEY!**

* * *

 ***Boss explaining***

 **Around 1989, a new president by the name of Samuel J. Williams was elected and had massive reforms, starting with a ramped up War on Drugs. So it started a chain of militarized police force which was corrupt down to their leaders' _corrupt, greedy asses_** **.**

 **(Note: that's not an anti-cop thing. It's an anti-corrupt oligarchy thing. Hell, I have family in the department.)**

 **A few years later, 4 damn terms (16 years for those who don't know), a coup d'é·tat was staged by a communist support group, the American People's Protection Force, but failed in every member be killed for high treason. For once, I can't blame the commies for trying. Over the next years, the same cursed the would happen. When the police have military weapons, shit goes through the fan and hits the wall.**

 **Nanako: Heh, that's kinda funny. Hey, weren't you born around that time? When Samuel rose to power?**

 **Yeah...Thanks. And that's no one's concern for now. Then, just like in the real world, the Twin Towers go down *crying like the rest of us* and we have to go to war with those sons of bitches and make them pay. After we end up destroying Sudam Hussen's regime, the groups of Notoriety (pride!), Golden Masks, Murders of the Mask, and Phantoms of the Opera begin fighting one-another and the government.**

 **Nanako: Wow, as a New Yorker, that must hurt you a lot more.**

 **No shit, sherlock! (Me: Calm down, I'm just as mad as you, but control it.) Shut up...Back on track, me and 125A joined Notoriety and we're sent off to deal with a bank heist. (Heh, I still have the scar I got from a handgun) Then some 5 years later, another coup d'é-tat was staged...By all 4 criminal groups at once.**

 **Nanako and me: 'O.o Holy crap..**

 **Well...That lasted 2 days and over a thousand government and criminal deaths, and guess who was the overall winner? Notoriety! We took the survivors from the other 3 and created an alliance with their leaders, and we officially formed the Closed Door Government! And major shit was bein' flipped in other countries...Sooo...Nanako, your turn to do this!**

 **Nanako: What?! No way!**

* * *

 ***two minutes later, Nanako explaining***

 **So, this bit is shorter because I didn't live through that. So, after the "major shit was bein' flipped" started, a group of people in Cuba formed the first Militant group; the Cuban Urban Defense Front. They drew the government's attention away whilst the C.D.G. (Closed Door Government) took over from the inside-out.**

 **(And, they did spare leaders such as Castro Fidel and his family, I'm not a monster.) They took the major countries down in this order: Canada, Mexico, Cuba, (officialy) Puerto Rico, Dominican Republic, Columbia, Brazil. The smaller ones don't have a confirmed date.**

 **So...eheh...What do I do? I mean, the USSR and most of the Eastern Block, save for East Germany, still last. The West is mostly rid of general Communism, and it's still a bit in Asia and Africa.**

 **Me: Thanks for doing that part of my job.**

 **Should I be mad or no?**

 **Me: just saves me time. You and Boss are more than free to go.**

* * *

 ***me (Halo, if you couldn't tell) explaining***

 **So, this bit is going to be in a chart format. And if you're wondering why I picked these countries, well...You'll see soon enough. ;) Also, spoilers for some things...Then again that this whole chapter...**

 **UCA Relations:**

 **United Kingdom (Wales, England, Scotland): Allies**

 **France: Allies**

 **Isreal: Allies**

 **Germany (United Germany), Italy, Spain: Fair, warming up.**

 **Saudi Arabia: Below fair.**

 **Taiwan/South Korea: Pretty crappy, but still good.**

 **Majority of Eastern Bloc countries, USSR, People's Republic of China, _any_ communist state: Died, shriveled up, burned to ashes**

 **Japan: Currently anonymous, will be enemies for small time.**

 **UCA Military:**

 **Branches: Army, Navy, Airforce, Marines (last 4 must be 16-17 with consent of parent or guardian/18), Militants (any age over 14, groups change rules somewhat), O.M.E.G.A. Program**

 **Signature weapons: M16-A7 Assault-Carbine (Marines, Army), Uictoria** **A-1 Battle Cannon (Navy), V-7 Fighting Eagle (Airforce), Last two depends on class.**

 **So...Yeah...Spoilers, manly for those who want an early glimpse at some crap I had/have planned for the UCA history, military, and alliances.**


	6. Chapter 4 Arc 1: A Medic and a Capture

Ayano and Misao were lucky. They'd kept low, and stayed away from conflict. Now, the two were absolutely booking it towards a back exit. But, a few halls before they got there, they spotted something. Two figures. One they recognized as a fellow classmate, Yuna Sionia (don't kill me for bad naming). But she was injured with a round in her stomach. Knelt right next to her was an older man, who seemed to be removing the shot from her stomach region.

Ayano blinked twice to confirm what in the bloody hell she was witnessing. "W-what...Why is he helping her? Is he with the bad guys?" It's true; the man was a UCA combat medic, but his branch was next to unidentified. He was a Militant, but his nearly new-looking grey medic's gear looked like he'd just came from some hospital.

Misao's mouth hung low of the floor, completely brain dead and wide-eyed. "Wow...And these are the guys killing people here?" She sounded somewhat confused. "Why in the hell would the people they're trying to kill, they would try to save from their death?" The question seemed to carry through all the areas of the duo's mind, and neither had a good answer. It just doesn't add up. At least, not from their perspective.

"W-w-who are you...?" Yuna's voiced traveled down the hall. The girl was in the same grade as Misao and Ayano, had blonde-black hair, green eyes, and was a dandere most of the time. Her head was as tilted off to the side, and her vision must've been very blurry.

The medic just shook his head in reply. "My names not important." He seemed to be struggling when Yuna was talking. "Try to not talk and lie still. It'll be easier for me to get this bullet out from your stomach." Under his breath, he was clearly swearing out of frustration.

A moment or two later, the medic had fixed Yuna up. But, as he was going to stand up, someone's footsteps came down the hall. Everyone looked in the direction if the sound. A few feet from Yuna and the medic was a police officer, whose safety was off and was ready to fire.

"Hands up!" The officer ordered, aiming the gun at the forehead of the medic. The medic stood up, hands in the air, a neutral expression on his face. "Turn around." Once again, the medic obeyed the order, turning around. The officer walked up to him and started to handcuff the medic.

Another set of footsteps, but much more rapid, came through the halls. Next thing you knew, the officer was being pulled to the ground with a hunting rifle around his neck. The medic took the chance to back away, just eye that he'd be out of the reach of anyone.

"Grmph!" The officer grunted as he was kneed in the back and sent to the floor, taking quick and heavy breaths. "Son of a bitch.." HD groaned before he completely collapsed. He was still alive, but he seemed to be hanging on by a thread.

The second man, who wore a black trench coat, brown combat boots, and a classic 'tragedy' opera mask. He reached down to the belt on his side, where a gun holster sat. "Doc, take this G18, and get the f*** outta here."

"W-what's going on...?" Yuna's soft voice caught the attention of the second man. "P-please, sir..." Her voice was pleading. She seemed to have trouble moving even her hand.

The second man sighed outwardly, cursing quietly. "Look kid, this is a mess that wasn't meant to happen. Doc here will help you outside." He pointed his thumb towards the medic, nicknamed Doc, as he spoke. He paused for a second. "If none tires to fire, try to stay away from the shot. Both of you."

Ayano started to lean out from behind the wall a bit more. A bit too far, and thus she fell onto the titled floor. "Gah!" The orange-haired girl grunted as she hit the floor with a loud 'thud!'

* * *

Both Hiiragi sisters witnessed what had just happened to Miyuki and Konata. And the duo of Stealthers were right behind them. Tears began to roll down Tsukasa's cheeks. It was just loud enough that 125A spotted her, and he rose his tranq-loaded pistol to meet her shoulder. But he lowered it when he spotted the two Stealthers just a foot or two behind them.

"What are you two doing? Capture them."

Kagami whipped around, realizing what was going on. Marcus was loading a tranquilizer mag in his gun, Jon doing the same with his Five Seven handgun. "Wa- HELL NO!" The twin-tailed tsundere grabbed her sisters by her shoulder. "C'mon!"

Clack! Marcus had loaded his mag, and fired two darts. They both hit their targets in the back, around the lower back. Jon ran over to one of the two knocked-out sisters, pulling Kagami off the ground. Marcus followed suite, pulling Tsukasa up with in or annoyance.

Marcus looked at the rest of the group - more specifically, 125A. "Where do you even want them?" Suddenly, the eyes of everyone the soldiers were glued to 125A, waiting for an answer.

"Take them to the nearest vehicle. Past that, that is up to you."

125A walked off, going to wherever. The 5 stood there with dumb-struck looks. The group started to the nearest door, grumbling to themselves about how 'that answer didn't explain shit!'

"So, what's with your knocked out CO?" Jon blurted out, trying to break the unnerving silence. "I doubt anyone could knock him out..." He began to trail off into his own thoughts for a second.

The one who knocked him out huffed. "The bastard is a Soviet..."

* * *

 **Yes, another author's note. I'll make his quick.**

 **1\. Anyone we didn't touch on sill be in he next chap or two, not counting an special chapters. ;)**

 **2\. This arc is almost done, so there will be a small pause between the two. And maybe a special.**

 **3\. Once again, thanks to Smithy55, for co-authoring.**

 **4\. I have an idea for a Lucky Star story. Since I'm making an announcement story thread where I'll talk about it and then I'll make a poll to see if you want it or not.**

 **5\. Also, Yuna's appearance. I'll tell you later because the doc won't allow me to put the damn link.**

 **Let your mind do whatever you want for the other two because it's 12:57 in the damn morning by the time I'm making this patch.**


	7. Lucky Specials and Quotev info

_**"**_ _ **HELLO, **__**LUCKIES!**_ _ **"**_ Akira shouted loudly enough that Jacob fell out of his chair, off to her left. She turned to face the lieutenant, an annoyed as hell face being the first clue she would beat the living crap out of him if she could. "Get up."

Jacob coughed, trying to straighten himself up-right. "Can it, Akira." Jacob snapped back, resisting the urge to give her the middle finger. He leaned to his side, where Minouro sat. "How do you put up with this?" He'd put up with her crap for 72 hours, and was losing it.

A small knife flew just above Ava's head, pretty much only missing thanks to the girl ducking. She reached up to grab a note attached to the blade, which read 'Hurry the bloody hell up, now. -HaloW. 56,' written in plain calibri font. Everyone looked at someone sitting in a chair in the back of the room, completely covered by shadow.

"Uh...Sure then..." Ava said nervously. "S-so...Okay then...Halo and Smithy wanted to inform you of the idea of special chapters - or episodes, your choice - and a new story." Ava nudged Akira with her elbow.

Akira smiled, putting on her sweetest voice, which earned several remarks of 'bullshit voice!' when she started. "Halo said there may be a new story on this site (wait til the chapter end to find out why I said 'this site' ) about the gang and some OCs like Cody playing videogames in a YouTube parody."

Ava was next up. "There will he some more chapters incoming, and if you have any questions, review to ask."

(Seriously, if you like the story idea, review to tell me what to do with it. That would help. Just no KYS stuff, hence the note about reviews in chap. 1.)

Jacob now was up. "And there will be a lot more time put into chapters now, with more wording and spell checking. So updates will be better, but will be fairly scarce. And there will be at least 1 update per month."

Minoru was final. "So, now Halo just wanted to say in thing about what this next part will be about." He started to mutter. "Why am I last?!"

* * *

Allllllright people...So, I have ever things on my list. 1. H,H,S is on hold for reasons. 2. I have a Quotev account. Info below (because won't let me link it). 3. I have an idea for a new story, and I'll make an adjustment to the "negative thing" in the first chap. That was really just there because I'd noticed KYS was trending.

www quotev: HaloWarrior56

See y'all next time. Thanks to Smithy55, have a great day/night and life! :D


	8. Chapter 5, Arc 1: One dead, one alive

125A walked down the halls, the O.M.E.G.A. H-25 assault rifle in hand (basically imagine hybrid of the MP-5 and M4 rifle, with red-dot sight), looking for the downed O.M.E.G.A soldier. And if they were still alive, they'd wish they hadn't been...He'd make sure that they'd been in worse shape than the officer of those soldiers.

"Where in the hell are those...rats..."

...125A isn't known for having pleasant names for people, to be very blunt about it. Just a few halls away, where the O.M.E.G.A. high-rank was gong to, one of the two others' body lie lifeless, killed by a stray round in the back of the neck. A police officer stood by the body, shocked and all.

The officer couldn't move. He was too...Amazed. Poor man was barely going to last a minute. When 125A saw him, 5 rounds flew from the barrel, the officer screaming as he went down. He looked up, only to see the white blur of armor. His pistol was only a few feet away, so he moved to grab it.

"Ugh...Who are you...?" The officer blurted out, reaching for his handgun. When his fingers made contact, 125A's foot came down on it. A 'grlcrik!' sound came from the now destroyed gun. 'Oh, son of a bitch...'

Bang-bang!

Two more rounds connected with the officer's chest. He stopped moving all together. 125A looked at the body. He felt some...empathy for the man. No real matter for him, though. He quickly collected his dead O.M.E.G.A. soldier and his firearm.

* * *

Ayano and Misao both panicked as the rifleman began to walk in their direction. As he got closer, he started to shift the gun from flat on his chest to pointing at Ayano's head. The rifle was locked and loaded, ready to fire at any given second. He stopped directly in front of Ayano, his rifle's barrel now aligned with Ayano's forehead.

"How much of that did you hear?" The rifleman snapped, patience leaving him more and more as the seconds ticked by on the non-existent clock. "Spit it out, bitch!" Now he was going deadly.

Ayano started stuttering nonsense words that made no sense in any language other than whatever form of jibberish she was speaking. "W-w-w-we only saw what happened after the doctor removed the bullet from Yuna!" The blonde (or whatever type of hair color) girl blurted out without thinking.

"A-Ayano...? I-s that yo-you...?

"Yuna!" Both of the other two girls yelled in surprise. Their friend was awake and alive! Doc was just relieved that he hadn't done anything that would've made her go comatose, or worse. On the other hand, this just angered the rifleman even more.

"All of you, shut the hell u-" He didn't get a chance to finish.

"Hands in the f*cking air, scumbags!"

Two officers stood right behind the rifleman, ready to shoot, if it came to that. The rifleman lowered his weapon and turned around. He had a gun right in his face - and M9 semi-auto handgun - and his eyes were straight down the barrel. He was torn between begrudgingly surrendering or going out with them in the same grave.

 _GLONK..._

The rifle drooped to the floor, the wood slightly snapping form the impact. Like he was ordered to do, the rifleman rose his hands up. "Well well, guess you assholes know how to win in numbers. Too bad that you don't have the guts to shot...Cowards." Was this guy an idiot? The officers had every right to kill him. "Y'know, I used to think that Japan might've been a strong nation. Now look at what it is. Even two cops, with more firepower, don't even have the balls to shoot a gunman." He paused, taking a look at the now angered officers faces.

"What a f*ckin' shame."

Then, 3 pistol shots met the rifleman's back, spending him to the ground, falling to his side. Ayano scrambled away, Misao half yanking her up after a quarter second, and the other officer shouting at his partner. The rifleman closed his eyes, his last breath leaving him. Had he wanted this? Quite possibly. Why? Only God knows.

The officer who'd fired the shot then turned to look at Doc. Almost instantly, he aligned the gun with his heart. "Step away from the girl, or I'll shoot you, like I did to your fellow terrorist scum." Doc took several steps away, but it wasn't enough. "I swear to god, get moving!" His finger twitched with every second.

"Oi, calm down, would you. I was the one who saved this girl's life in the first place." Doc snapped back almost immediately, attempting to keep a non-violent tone, which was becoming infinitely harder to do.. "Just ask those two." He jestered to Ayano and Misao with a head tilt, who realized it almost 30 seconds later.

Ayano was the first to speak up, her voice shaky, which would be expected, considering what type of shit is going on. "W-well...He's not wrong. We saw it ourselves." The orangette (I give up with her hair color) gave a weak smile, trying not to freak out. This was definitely the worst day of her life. "R-right, Misao?" She looked at her friend with a look that said 'don't mess this up.'

Misao then took that simple advice...And remade it. "Well, we don't know if he was the one who injured Yuna in the first place..." The officer who was ready to shoot nearly pulled the trigger, but was stopped by what Misao said next. "But, me and Ayano saw him fixing Yuna up. So, he's alright, in my book!"

The cop lowered his gun, his partner walking over to Doc, putting a pair of handcuffs on him. And everyone, save for Yuna (who still was out of it), was astonished at how natural things were going now.

"Thank you, mister..." Yuna croaked out her thanks before blacking out from the medicine and injuries.


End file.
